


Toe-kyo Ghoul

by HideNagachika



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, M/M, an actual one that is, sorry i jsut have not had any good ideas for fics but i muight post one later, yet again back at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideNagachika/pseuds/HideNagachika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grabbed a handful, and ate the toes. God damn, Hide tasted good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toe-kyo Ghoul

Hide was angry. He had just stubbed his toe. However, that wasn’t the worst of it. When his toe made contact with the doorstep, it immediately split off and began multiplying into millions of other, tiny Hide toes. He was about to cry. Because of the pain in his toe, not cause of the other tiny toes.  
Kaneki had just gotten home at the worst and best possible time. He walked in, and was immediately overwhelmed at the smell of flesh. He felt his eye go black, and his kagune come out instinctively. He turned the corner and his stomach growled. Hide was awash in a sea of millions of tiny, tiny toes. Bite sized, you could say…

He grabbed a handful, and ate the toes. God damn, Hide tasted good. He wanted more. He dived directly into the pool of digits. There was about a thousand toes, and he ate them by sevens. The toes just kept multiplying. 993…

He continued eating groups of toes, counting down as he went. Hide was laying on his back in the middle, tears streaming from his face. He was suffering. He could feel the pain of each individual toe as Kaneki consumed them.

“Please, Kaneki,” he cried, “I can’t take this! Please stop eating my toes!” Hide was in immense pain.

Kaneki was indulging in the toes when he heard Hide scream. It was kind of a dull roar. Like, ‘aaah. uuuhhh.’ Like that. It still made Kaneki nervous and he paused his toe lunchathon for a minute.

“Hide...oh god. oh god… what have I done. I’ve eaten your toes. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Kaneki said, still shoveling in toes, tears flowing out of his eyes. Hide had so much to live for, and here Kaneki was, stuffing his face full of his lovers’ toes like Hide would chicken nuggets. Hide was screaming.

“Kaneki, I love you. You know that. Please stop eating my toes.” but Hide realized it was futile to struggle. The toes simply kept multiplying and Kaneki was in such a primal state that he simply could not stop eating toes.

Hide then screamed louder. That sort of dazed Kaneki for the moment. He looked up, and could see Hide’s face. Hide was staring at something behind Kaneki, however. He turned and looked to see Uta standing in the doorway, staring at the ghoul boy feasting on toes.

“I know I have basically orchestrated this entire series, but not this. What the actual fuck Kaneki.” 

Uta then turned and left.  


**Author's Note:**

> avpdnormanjayden and unofficialmeme back at it again. ill post something serious soon i promise. this is just too fun to write.


End file.
